Sinfonía de Sueños Olvidados
by Beovide
Summary: Tras el ataque final del Gobernador a la prisión, entre el caos de la batalla final por la prisión, Gleen y los demás lograrán la forma de escapar de la guerra y poner a salvo sus vidas, pero no por mucho tiempo. Descubre como nuestros personajes sobreviven al nuevo mundo, apoderado del caos, donde los tiempos pasados estan olvidados, como una vieja sinfonía de Sueños Olvidados
1. Bienvenido a las Tumbas

**Antes que nada daros la bienvenida a mi primer fanfic en esta página. Éste tratará sobre el mudno creado por Robert Kirkman, pero los hechos irán algo diferentes a lo ocurrido en la segunda mitad de episodios de la cuarta temporada.**

**Sinfonía de Sueños Olvidados comienza en medio de la batalla emitida en el episodio 4x08, donde dará el punto de perspectiva de otros personajes que no dio la serie en su momento. A partir de aquí, el fic seguirá su camino, con algunos de los personajes de la serie, al escapar de la prisión. ¿Pero eso significa que no volveremos a ver a los demás personajes? No. El destino del fic es acabar reeencontrando a todos nuestros queridos personajes(al menos a los que sobrevivan.) pero el cuando será la gran pregunta que tendreis. La trama no se separará del todo de la del cómic, por lo que si no lo habeis leido(¿a que esperais?) aconsejo no leer a partir de cierto punto que ya avisaré.**

**Recordar que estoy aquí para y por las críticas. Sin ellas, este fic no puede sobrevivir. Vuestro apoyo, dudas, enfados y opiniones es lo que hará seguir con vida Sinfonía de Sueños Olvidados.**

**Y a continuación el primer episodio del FF:**

-¡Quédate aquí! Volveré enseguida.- Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de volver a desmayarse. Había intentado ir con Maggie a buscar a Beth, pero las fuerzas no le habían respondido y se había vuelto a desmayar. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que aún le costaba creer todo lo que había pasado; había vuelto el Gobernador, con un nuevo ejercito, dispuesto a capturar la prisión para él y sus nuevos acompañantes, y todo el patio se había vuelto en el campo de una batalla campal, entre los pocos hombres sanos que tenían y el grupo de militares del Gobernador. El viaje de la celda hasta el autobús se había hecho eterno, y durante el camino se había desplomado un par de veces, pero eso no había detenido a su mujer para llevarlo hasta el autobús.

-No te dejaré aquí, Gleen, llegaremos juntos al autobús y nos marcharemos. Iremos a la granja y empezaremos una nueva vida allí, tu y yo.-Le había prometido Maggie, y aquellas fueron las palabras que le habían hecho tener las fuerzas para seguir el camino hasta el bus, sin importarle lo que le doliera la barriga y la cabeza, dejando a un lado su deseo de abandonar ese mundo.

-¿Están todos bien?-Había preguntado antes de entrar en el automóvil.-Hershell, Rick, Beth, los niños…¿todos?

-Sí-Dijo ella, dejando caer una lágrima que se paseo por toda su mejilla-todos están donde tienen que estar.-Sonrió y siguió caminando.

Cuando Gleen volvió a despertar, levantó la cabeza, alterado.

-¡Maggie, Maggie!-Empezó a gritar.

-Calma Gleen, tranquilo.-Dijo una mujer de pelo negro y rizado, durante unos instantes no reconoció a la mujer, pero finalmente supo de quien se trataba.-¡Jeanette!-Grito.-¿Dónde esta Magguie?¿Y el Gobernador?

Las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta, eran tantas las preguntas…

-Tienes que dormir Gleen, te has vuelto a desmayar.

-Pero..-Tosió.-Maggui…e

-Ha ido a buscar a Beth, estará con nosotros en unos minutos. Solo han pasado unos minutos desde que salió del bus, relájate y duerme.

Y hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por Jeannette. Antes de volver a dormirse, miro todas las caras de la gente del Bus.

Estaban Eileen y su hijo, Rowan, la señora Coleman y McLeod, hasta la Doctora Stevens; pero no vio el rostro de ninguno de sus amigos, todos estaban luchando en el campo de batalla.

Todos excepto él.

Intentó levantarse del asiento pero al instante se desplomo, y se durmió. O desmayo, hacía tanto tiempo que le ocurrían los desmayos, que ya no sabía la diferencia entre un término y otro.

Y una bala atravesó el cristal.

* * *

Los disparos comenzaron ha surgir efecto, y poco a poco, hombres de cada bando fueron cayendo, provocando la llegada de más caminantes, en búsqueda de carne fresca que saborear.

Tara agarró su fusil y salió corriendo de detrás de una camioneta hacía el campo de batalla; entró en este sin llamar la atención y buscó con la mirada a Alisha, pero no tuvo suerte. Tampoco veía a Lily, pese haber creído escuchar su voz entre el sonido de las balas y la carne al chocar. Esta sola.

El estado en el que se encontraba era de total espanto, y durante largos minutos estuvo quieta, junto a su fusil, detrás de un coche marrón, esperando que su momento llegara. Y tardó poco en llegar. Un par de caminantes se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se abalanzaron a por ella, que no hizo nada para detenerles.

-Es mi hora.-Comprendió.-Sin Lily ni Alisha no soy nada ni nadie. Siempre he querido hacerme la fuerte, pero hasta Meghan ha luchado más en este mundo que yo. Algún día tenia que llegar este momento.

Uno de los caminantes cayó sobre ella, y luego le siguió el segundo, pero para su sorpresa, no hacían amago de morderla.

-Levántate chica.-Dijo una voz ronca y segura a su lado.

-Gracias.

El chico que le había salvado era alto y flaco, pero musculoso, de pelo rubio y extremadamente corto, de ojos verdes y de orejas amplias. Tara le dio algo más de 20 años, pero no más. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra, pese el frió otoñal que cubría el estado de Georgia, y llevaba un reloj de marca y de correa de cuero.

-¿Sabes que esta pasando aquí? Un hombre me dijo que viniera aquí para refugiarme. Me hablaron de comida, celdas…y de una enfermedad. ¿Y me encuentro con esto?-Dijo el joven preocupado.

-Eso era antes…Hasta que ese hombre que se hace llamar Gobernador cogió las armas e intentó sacar a la gente de aquí a balazos. Debes de huir, si no quieres verte rodeado en unos minutos de caminantes.-Porque realmente era eso lo que pasaría, antes de que el ganador pudiera encerrarse en la cárcel, los caminantes ya les abrían devorado.

-¿Debes? ¿No vienes? ¿O es que eres uno de esos que se están matando por la prisión?-El rostro le cambió por completo ante tal idea, pero volvió a la normalidad cuando Tara negó con la cabeza.

-¿Para que luchar por este mundo, cuando son los hombres los que se matan por el ataúd más grande, en el que esperar sus últimas horas?

Un disparo atravesó el cristal del coche ne el que se estaban escondiendo.

-¡Salid de detrás del coche.-Dijo la voz de un hombre.

-¡Mierda!-Susurró el hombre.-Tendremos que encargarnos de él.-Dijo mientras sacaba la pistola de la funda y preparaba para disparar.

-Espera tengo una idea.-Dijo Tara, que se metió debajo del coche. El hombre siguió sus pasos y en pocos segundos se encontraron debajo del coche marrón.

-¿Qué haremos si nos descubren?-Pregunto.

-Morir.-Dijo ella.

* * *

El pelo se le metió en la boca, pero se lo apartó con la mano, con la misma que se había secado las lágrimas segundos antes. Volvió ha acercarse a la cabeza agujereada de su hija y la beso donde la bala había perforado el cráneo. Lily dejo el cuerpo de Meghan en el suelo y comenzó a correr por el campo de batalla, desprotegida, sin armas para defenderse ni escudo para protegerse. Sin sueños por los que luchar.

-Tara.-Dijo en voz baja.-Aún me queda ella.

Buscó a su hermana, pero solo encontró a Alisha.

-¿Has visto a Tara?-Dijo Alisha nerviosa.-Le juré que nos encontraríamos, pero no podré cumplir mi palabra.-Dijo señalando su tobillo, donde se podía ver la carne roja causada por un mordisco.

-O dios mío.- Dijo Lily, atónita.-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Has visto a Tara? Para mi es demasiado tarde, pero no para tu hermana, tu hija y tu. Os cubriré.

-No he visto a Tara, y mi hija…-Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, pero no se detuvo.-Meghan ha muerto, pero tengo que encontrar a mi hermana.

Un disparo rozó la mejilla de Lily y ella se agachó detrás de una mesa blanca de picnic. La siguió Alisha.

-Nos están acorralando por esta zona, no saldremos con vida de aquí. Al menos yo.-Dijo la militar, poniéndole en la mano un revólver.-Yo no necesitaré esto, pero tu si. Ves ese autobús.-Dijo señalando hacía su izquierda.-Tienes que correr y llegar hasta allí. Tóma también esta bengala, le dije a tu hermana que la lanzaría para reencontrarnos, cuando la vea en los cielos, ira hacía donde este tu.

-¿Y que harás tu?

-Nos tiene acorralado un negro, con un poco de suerte conseguiré que gaste unas cuantas balas. Pero no te detengas. Tu corre hasta el bus y metete dentro, no mires nunca atrás.

Y eso hizo.

Cuando Alisha le dio la señal, Lily comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacía el bus. Giró la cabeza para ver a su amiga, que corría alrededor del hombre negro para que no consiguiera acertar el disparo, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para llegar a ver las puertas del bus. Volvió a girar la cabeza para buscar a su amiga pero su cuerpo ya estaba en el suelo, muerto.

Volvió a correr y correr-No mires nunca atrás.-recordó, y siguió corriendo, pero una bala le golpeó la pierna y cayó al suelo. Miró a los lados, en búsqueda de algún enemigo, pero todo parecía indicar que la bala que le había atravesado la pierna derecha era una bala perdida. Intentó levantarse, pero era inútil. Empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, con todas sus fuerzas, para llegar al autobús.

Estaba tan cerca.


	2. El Primer Disparo

-Parece que se ha ido.-Dijo Tara, al tiempo que salía de debajo del coche marrón, donde llevaban los últimos minutos.

-Mejor dicho, se ha muerto esperando.-Añadió el hombre rubio, señalando con el dedo el cadáver junto al coche.-Ese podríamos haber sido nosotros.

-Pero por suerte no lo fuimos. Soy Tara.

-Un placer, yo soy Sam; tienes idea de que cojones ha pasado en este lugar? Ya se que me has dicho algo de un gobernador pero…

-Ya hablaremos si logramos salir de aquí.-Le interrumpió ella.-Ves eso de allí en el cielo.-Dijo señalando una torre de humo.-Allí nos espera nuestra vía de escape, tenemos que llegar hasta allí. Cuando estemos a salvo, te contaré todo lo que quieras.

Sam afirmó con la cabeza y los dos corrieron hasta detrás de otro coche, este gris.-Se nos van a acabar los coches.-Dijo Sam.-¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta tan lejos? Tenemos que atravesar casi todo el campo de batalla, no lo lograremos.

Lo que decía su compañero era cierto. No había casi lugares para esconderse, por lo que moverse sin llamar la atención era casi imposible, tendrían que retroceder hasta la entrada a la prisión y luego ir a la izquierda y avanzar hasta donde habían visto el humo. La opción más rápida era cruzar el campo de batalla, por en medio, y llegarían en pocos minutos, pero las posibilidades de ser golpeados por alguna bala eran demasiadas. Seguir para adelante, y luego girar a la izquierda no sería tan peligroso, y solo tardarían unos minutos más en rodear el patio de la prisión, pero era terreno desconocido.

Tantas posibilidades hacían dudar cada vez más a Tara.

-Seguiremos avanzando junto la verja, que nos protegerá uno de los francos, cuando hayamos caminado lo suficiente, tendremos que ir campo a través y correr como nunca hemos corrido hasta llegar a donde esta Alisha, es la única manera.-Dijo Tara.

Sam asistió.

Y los dos pusieron en práctica el plan. El camino al lado de la verja fue sencillo, apenas tuvieron problemas y no había caminantes al otro lado; lo complicado fue cruzar el campo de batalla. Tara fue la primera en salir, y detrás de ella fue Sam, hicieron un par de pasos pero pronto fueron vistos y atacados, por lo que tuvieron que frenar su huida y esconderse detrás de lo que debía de ser un criadero de cerdos.

-Mierda, nos han visto.-Sam desenfundó la pistola y comprobó que tuviera balas.-Acabaré con esto en unos segundos.

-¡Quieto!-Dijo ella, nerviosa.-No puedes dispararlo, si esperamos quizás…

-¿Vuelva a morirse de aburrimiento? Hemos tenido suerte antes, pero no la tendremos esta vez. Tenemos que disparar, te has fijado? Es solo un negro y cuatro niños, será fácil.

-¿Acaso matarías a cuatro niños?-No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.-Ellos no tienen la culpa…

-¿Acaso nosotros la tenemos? No pienso morir por unos niños que me matarían a la que les diera la espalda. Y tu tampoco.

-No pienso ayudarte, si los matas será bajo tu responsabilidad.-¿Acaso Sam era otro Gobernador? ¿O quizás las ganas de vivir le cegaban para ver lo que podía ocurrir? No podía dejar que matara a los niños ni al hombre negro.

Una bala golpeó un trozo de madera a su izquierda.

Sam sacó la cabeza y disparó un par de veces, sin acierto. El hombre no se escondía, sino que avanzaba sin miedo hacía ellos, acompañado de tres niñas y un niño. Ellos también llevaban pistolas, y fueron los que dispararon buscando la cabeza de su compañero. Sam sacó otra vez la cabeza para ver donde estaban sus rivales, pero tuvo que agacharse al instante para no ser golpeado por otra bala. Todo parecía tan difícil en ese momento. A ella no le importaba morir, pero no quería que le pasase nada a Sam. El no se lo merecía.

El rubio sacó la mano para disparar, pero una bala le hizo saltar la arma, que cayó por el suelo, y consigo el dedo índice de Sam.

Gritó de dolor, pero hizo lo imposible por aguantar la compostura. Miró hacía su mano, con especial interés al agujero por el que brotaba sangre y más sangre. Chupó donde tenía el líquido rojo y miró a Tara con cara pesimista.

-Estamos muertos.-Comprendió. La pistola de Sam estaba fuera del criadero, donde eran un blanco fácil para sus oponentes. Poco tardó el hombre de raza negra en salir por la derecha de Sam y colocarle la pistola en la cabeza.

Un tiro era suficiente.

El sonido de la bala al atravesar el cráneo hizo que Sam cerrara los ojos, pero cuando su amigo los abrió, vio que el cuerpo que caía inerte era el del negro. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Tara, su salvadora, que con un simple disparo del fúsil, que le había dado Alisha, acabó con la vida del negro con gorro.

Un segundo disparo en el cuerpo muerto fue suficiente para que los niños salieran corriendo, dejando caer tres pistolas.

Tara agarró las pistolas y le dio una a Sam.

-¿Estas bien? Tenemos que llegar hasta el autobús, espero que haya algún médico que pueda ayudarnos.

El humo provenía de donde se encontraba el autobús. Pronto se reencontraría con Alisha. Pronto podría dejar la jodida prisión.

Y quizás, con algo de suerte, volvería a ver a Meghan y Lily.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba su hermana? Alisha le había prometido que Tara iría en su búsqueda si tiraba la bengala, pero el tiempo pasaba y seguía sin tener noticias de su hermana. Y luego estaba la gente del autobús…

-No podemos meter a más gente aquí dentro.-Había gritado una señora mayor, a la que todos llamaban McLeod.-¿Y si son gente del gobernador que viene a asesinarnos? Tendríamos que habernos ido ya!

La señora era pesada, epro por suerte ella no estaba al mando.

-Podemos esperar a tu hermana.-Le dijo la jefa, de raza negra, que respondía al nombre de Jeannette.-Pero no podré esperar mucho, nosotros también estamos esperando a una chica, esperaré hasta que llegué, no más.

Además, dentro del autobús, la Dra. Stevens le había curado la pierna y luego la había vendado con un trapo negro, pero por suerte, el balazo había sido limpio.

Ella había pedido a Lily que se estuviera sentada, pero no había hecho caso, y estaba en la puerta, esperando a su hermana.

-Vamos Tara.-Pensó.-Tienes que volver. Por mí.

Los minutos pasaron, pero no había rastro de su hermana, hasta que después de una larga espera, un hombre rubio apareció entre la hierba.

-¿Pueden ayudarme por favor? Estoy perdido, necesito que me atiendan, me han dado un balazo en el brazo.-Dijo, levantando las manos.-Soy Eric, gracias a dios que hay alguien que no me dispara.

No era su hermana, pero si él había llegado bien hasta el autobús, quizá su hermana lo logrará.

-Claro.-Dijo Lily.-Puedes pasar, hay sitio de sobras.

-¿Es a la persona que esperabas?-Dijo Jeannette, intranquila.-Si no es ella será mejor que la echemos.

-No seas tan mal pensada, mujer, confía un poco en el hombre.-Realmente, había dicho eso por el aspecto del joven, de no más de veinte años, rubio y de pelo liso, con un rostro que le era muy familiar.

El chico subió al autobús y cuando se puso al lado de Jeannette, sacó una pistola y se la puso en la cabeza.

-Gracias por el billete de salida, idiotas, ahora salid todos del autobús si no queréis que os pete la cabeza a cada uno de vosotros.

-¿Quién le ha dejado entrar?-Grito una mujer.

-¡Seguro que ha sido esa zorra, os dije que no era de confianza!-Dijo la Sra. McLeod.-¡Como puede ser tan ingenua!

Aquellas palabras dolieron más que el agujero de la pierna. Había pecado de lo mismo con el Gobernador, y le había costado la vida de su hija, y quizás la de su hermana. ¿Qué podía hacer?

La gente del autobús, estaba desarmada, por lo que tuvo que levantarse de sus asientos y comenzar a salir de este.

Todo parecía perdido.

Y una bala paso por delante de Lily.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todos por el recebimiento que me habeis dado, en especial a Hotarubi, que ha hecho la primera review del Fic. Mil gracias. Avisar, que a partir de este episodio, los demás capítulos serán algo más largos, ya que este y el primero en un primer momento formaban solo uno. Espero que lo disfruten, un episodio que parece dar ya punto y final a lo que teníamos que ver sobre la prisión y pone a punto la escapada de nuestros personajes. En fin, solo esto, y pronto nos vemso con algo más!

** Hotarubi86 **Mil gracias por tu review guapa!La manera de comenzar era algo que tenía ideado. No quería volver ha ahcerlo TODO otra vez, desde la granja, al primer encuentro con Wb y cía, pero tampoco quería estar muy separado de la serie, y esta era la mejor forma de dar formato al Fic. Realmente en este Fic, todos los guiños y ''olvidados'' de la serie serán más o menos importantes. Y los que has mencionado, seguro que todos tendrán algo de importancia al final.

Como te dije, me encantaba que adivinaras que era Sam. Realmenet se deja ver desde el principio, detallando el reloj y demás, pero bueno, siempre es bonito que el elctor capte lo que transmite el escritor.

Más bien será un mix de todo, pero bueno, ya lo verás con el tiempo.

Gracias por comentar!


	3. Un sendero de Obstáculos

La luz volvió a impactar en sus ojos y los cerró instintivamente, pero no tardó en volver a abrirlos para ver a su alrededor; a su lado estaba sentada una mujer, con algo entre los brazos, que por sus ruidos y olor se trataba de un niño, dedujo que la persona que lo mecía entre sus manos era Eileen. Estaban vivos. Se incorporó para mirar por la ventana, y efectivamente, ya no se veía el gris de la prisión ni el rojo del fuego, sino el verde del campo, que recorrían sin mucha velocidad con el autobús.

-Debes descansar Gleen.-Dijo Eileen, poniendo la mano sobre su frente.-Estás menos caliente, pero será mejor que avise a la Dra. Stevens para que venga a verte. Debes de ser fuerte.

-Ma-Tartamudeó el asiático.-Maggie

-No es el momento.

-¿Dónde esta…-Intentó acabar la frase, pero se desmayó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Eileen.

Esta vez no soñó con Maggie, sino con su hermana. Beth corría por un bosque cercano a la prisión, seguida por Daryl y cientos de caminantes que perseguían a sus dos amigos, hasta capturarles y devorarles. El final siempre era el mismo. Había soñado lo mismo cuando se había desmayado la última vez, solo que los protagonistas habían sido Rick y Carl, y el mismo camino había sufrido Maggie en sus primeros sueños. Desde que se separó de su amada, cada sueño era una pesadilla, pero la verdadera estaba fuera de sus pensamientos, alrededor suyo.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos no tenía a su lado a Eileen y su hijo, sino que era la Doctora, que movía sus labios, sin dejar salir ningún sonido. ¿Acaso estaba sordo? La sola idea le fue tentadora, con el único fin de no volver a escuchar las groserías de McLeod, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento para volverse sordo.

Gleen se levantó del asiento y dio dos pasos antes de perder el equilibrio, la Doctora intentó frenarle, pero Gleen logró llegar al pasillo del autobús. Todas las caras se giraron para mirar al asiático, que apoyándose en los asientos, logró acercarse a la conductora, no reconocía a nadie, todos eran extraños para él, no los recordaba, pero si recordó el pelo oscuro ondulado de la conductora. Cayó al suelo, pero se levantó para seguir caminando, un brazo le agarró por detrás, pero se deshizo de él sin problemas, y logró visualizar el rostro de la conductora.

Ojos verdes, pelo marrón…

El sólo pensamiento logró que se desmayara y cayera otra vez al suelo.

* * *

Solo llevaban tres horas de viaje, pero habían sufrido demasiados obstáculos. Cuatro de los enfermos estaban cada vez más débiles, y la Doctora no les daba mucho futuro; ante el peligro de que se transformaran, Jeannette se había negado al principio, pero las insistencias de Rowan y McLeod la habían obligado a dejar a los cuatro enfermos en medio de la carretera. Su hermana y Tara se habían negado, y habían suplicado por sus vidas, pero ellas eran solo invitadas; lo mismo hizo Sam, pero él sugirió dejarles algo de comida, por si lograban sobrevivir allí fuera. Claramente morirían antes de que la noche llegue, pero aquellos alimentos eran una manera de limpiar el alma, de no asumir lo que verdaderamente habían hecho, asesinar a cuatro hombres; no conocía sus nombres, pero seguro que serían mejor gente que muchos de los que aún vivían, empezando por la que había pedido su muerte: McLeod era vieja y débil, pero todos esos años de vida ocultaban mucha maldad. Quizás no era una mujer que te mataría con un cuchillo entre las manos, pero sería la voz que susurra a la oreja del asesino. Aún no sabía el porque de sus acciones, pero ella era solo la cabeza de un cuerpo que se esconde entre los arbustos. Eran muchos los que pensaban igual que ella, como Rowan o la señora Coleman. Quizás, de todos los que había conocido hasta ahora, solo Eileen era trigo limpio, ella y Jeannette claro.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó Lily, sin quitar la vista de la carretera. Su hermana era de las pocas que sabía conducir y pese el balazo en la pierna, era de las que mejor estado se encontraba, al fin de cuentas, el autobús estaba lleno de abuelos, mujeres y enfermos.-No podemos seguir campo a través, debemos de llegar a una carretera, o tenemos la posibilidad de quedarnos atrapados entre árboles o peor.

-¿Acaso no teníais un plan de huida o algo?-Al contrario de Lily, Sam no llevaba muy bien todo aquello. Se había quedado sin dedo índice en la mano derecha, y pese que era menos grave que la pierna de Lily, había sufrido mucho más que ella. La Doctora Stevens le desinfectó, y para suerte del rubio, no había perdido del todo el dedo, pero al llegar al autobús se había desmayado del dolor, y comenzaba a tener mucha fiebre.-Un punto de reunión o algo…

-¿Para que? Todos allí fuera habrán muerto o sino lo han hecho ya lo harán pronto. Los bosques son muy peligrosos, y más con todo el ruido que provocaron las balas.-Jeannette no parecía muy segura con todo aquello.-Tenemos que buscar un nuevo lugar, a la mayoría no le importará. El único será Gleen, ese chico amaba a esa gente.

-¿Uno de ellos se llamaba Maggie?-El asiático había gritado su nombre a Lily antes de volver a desmayarse.-Porque si es así, no me extrañaría que fuera en su búsqueda cuando se ponga bien.

-Si sobrevive.-Las palabras de Lily fueron tajantes. Su hermana la entendía, pese a tener 30 años, seguía siendo muy confiada, y eso le había llevado a la muerte de su hija. Incluso tras la experiencia con Brian, alias Gobernador, confió en uno de su grupo, que si no fuera por ella y Sam, les habría volado los sesos a todos.

-Lo hará.-Interrumpió la Doctora.-Gleen es un chico fuerte, estoy seguro que lo hará, pero no opino lo mismo de Noah y David.

-¿Acaso quieres que volvamos hacer lo mismo que con los otros cuatro?-Tara estaba horrorizada.- Noah es solo un niño…

-Y se transformará mucho antes. Quizás menos de una hora baste para que nos muerda a todos. Tenemos que ser prudentes.-La Doctora parecía tenerlo claro.-David es fuerte, pero la fiebre es cada vez más alta, al contrario que Gleen. Podría morir en cualquier momento, pero el verdadero peligro es Noah.

-¿Vamos a dejarles otra lata de carne caducada para que mueran allí fuera otra vez?-Sam parecía indignado.

-No podemos sacrificar alimento en gente que va morir. Lo de antes fue una estupidez, no tenemos tanta comida como para dársela a los muertos.-La Doctora seguía sin cambiar de opinión.-Debemos dejarles aquí. Vosotros no sabéis lo que este jodido virus puede llegar hacer. He visto morir a muchos pacientes, yo misma lo sufrí.

-Entendido.-Finalizó Jeannette.-Lily, cuando estemos en una zona sin mordedores para el autobús y los sacaremos fuera con una lata de comida. No habrá cambios.

Tara asumió que ese era el final del niño, y por supuesto, también de David.

-Sobre nuestro próximo destino.-Jeannette sacó un mapa.- La cosa esta difícil, pero tengo claro que debemos salir de Georgia. Debemos buscar más gente, que conozca lo que esta pasando más allá de aquí. En Woodbury, había un hombre, Gargulio, que decía venir del estado de Alabama. Según él, las cosas estaban mucho peor que aquí, Montgomery y Birmingham habían caído muy rápido y casi toda la población consigo. En el Oeste parecía estar todo peor, así que deberíamos ir al Norte. ¿Qué os parece Columbia?-No había muchas más opciones, realmente no sabían nada, solo que Georgia no era seguro. Todos asistieron.-Perfecto, entonces debemos coger la carretera principal, que nos llevará directos a nuestro destino. En un par de dias con suerte veremos que ha pasado más allá del estado de Georgia.

Jeannette parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Cuando llegó la noche, el autobús llegó a la carretera y frenó en seco. Era hora de descansar.

* * *

-¿Qué haremos mañana?-Quiso saber Rowan, que estaba sentada junto al fuego con Lily y ella.

-Podríamos salir a la madrugada.-Dijo Lily, sin quitar la atención del fuego.

-No, esperaremos un poco.-Jeannette no quería irse aún.-El viaje es muy largo, y no sabemos que nos podemos encontrar allí fuera. Vamos a buscar provisiones en la carretera, toda la gasolina que podamos y algo de medicinas. Así daremos tiempo a los demás de recuperarse del todo de la enfermedad.

-¿Y quien se arriesgará a salir allá fuera? Lily no parecía muy contenta con la idea.

-Somos 22, y 15 de ellos están sanos, sin contarte a ti ni a ese chico rubio.-Ante las llamas, Rowan parecía más hermosa.- Aunque de esos 15 solo Jeannette, Tara, Alice, Gabe, Jose, Harold y la Doctora saben usar armas, además de yo, claro.

-La Doctora no puede salir, debe quedarse con los enfermos y con los mayores. Sam y yo les cuidaremos, no podemos ir con vosotros, pero sabemos usar una pistola.

-Los demás nos dividiremos.-Apuntó Jeannette.-En tres grupos. Tu hermana parece buena, que se lleve Alice y Harold con ella, y vayan detrás de nuestros pasos. Quizás con algo de suerte, vuelvan a ver aquel supermercado que dejamos pasar y puedan traernos algo de comida. Rowan, tu y Gabe iréis a la carretera en búsqueda de gasolina. Jose y yo iremos hacía delante, para ver con que nos encontraremos en nuestro camino. Partiremos al alba, avisad a todos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Por fin hemos abandonado la prisión y hemos comenzado nuestro viaje, con un objetivo en mente: Columbus.**

**¿Llegaremos a nuestro destino? ¿Será correcta la decisión de Jeannette, la nueva jefa del grupo, de separarse en búsqueda de provisiones? ¿Volveremos a ver a los demás de la Prisión? Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio.**

**Gracias a todos loes lectores y en especial a mi amiga Hotarubi!**


	4. El Verdadero Problema

Tara abrió la mochila que le había dado Jeannette y la comenzó a llenar. El viaje sería largo, quizás de más de un día.

-Nos hemos alejado bastante de la prisión, pero Woodbury aún esta relativamente cerca, justamente aquí.-Había dicho Jeannette por la mañana.-Nosotros estamos en la entrada a la carretera principal, así que Gabe y Rowan irán hacía el oeste, siguiendo la carretera en búsqueda de combustible. El otro grupo, seguirá por la carretera, pero en la otra dirección, es decir, hacía el este. Si seguís el camino, en cinco horas como mucho estaréis en el supermercado.

-¿Si esta tan cerca de Woodbury, porque nunca fuisteis a coger provisiones?-Preguntó Tara.

-El Gobernador no quería acercarse a la carretera, según él era más peligrosa que el bosque. Los de la prisión si que fueron una vez, pero estaba lleno de caminantes, tuvieron suerte de salir con vida. Tuvimos una baja, pero pudieron ser más. Espero que ahora no este como aquella vez, ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero si sigue estando lleno de caminantes, debéis volver aquí.

-¿Y donde pasaremos la noche si la cosa se complica?-Alice era pelirroja, esbelta y de ojos claros, pero no estaba entrenada para la supervivencia y menos aún para llevar una arma. Sin embargo, había sido veterinaria antes del Apocalipsis, y con las enseñanzas de la Doctora había aprendido más de lo que se podía esperar. Estaba loca por ella.

-Daryl vió una cabaña en las cercanías, podéis quedaros allí si oscurece, pero no tardeis más de dos dias, o ya estaremos en la carretera. Yo entraré en la carretera principal, hacía el norte, para comprobar por donde nos vamos a mover.

Lo primero que metió en la mochila fueron seis bolsas de plástico bien dobladas, espacio suficiente para llenar con provisiones; después agarró algo de comida, unas diez latas de carne en conserva y tres botellas de agua. Era casi todas las provisiones que quedaban en el autobús, pero el viaje se podía hacer muy largo, y la importancia de lograr resultados era clave para la supervivencia del grupo. Lo último que introdujo en su mochila fue el fusil, con el que había matado aquel hombre de raza negra, y con el que había salvado a Sam. Miró el cargador, quedaban bastantes balas, pero no tenía ningún cartucho con el que recargarlo, en caso de que se quedase sin balas.

Harold, un hombre de sesenta años, gordo y débil, llevaba un revólver con varias balas y un bate de béisbol, sin embargo, su compañera de viaje, Alice, llevaba una mochila cargada de medicamentos, vendas y demás; también llevaba una pistola en el bolsillo.

-Estaremos bien, hermana.-Le dijo a Lily, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.-No tienes porque preocuparte.

-Confió en ti hermanita, seguro que lo harás bien.

¿Seguro? Tara también lo había estado cuando fue a la guerra por Brian y Alisha, y el resultado fue penoso, le había dado un ataque de nervios que por poco acaba con su vida. Aunque esperaba que ante los muertos, tuviera una reacción diferente.

* * *

-Me alegra decirte Sam que ya tienes curado el dedo.-Dijo la Doctora tras revisarle el índice varias veces.-Se infectó un poco, pero por suerte la bala no daño la segunda falange, eres un chico con suerte.

Aquellas palabras alegraron a Lily, el rubio parecía no llevar bien aquello, durante el viaje comenzó a tener fiebre y se temía que tuviera aquella gripe, sin embargo, hoy había despertado mucho mejor.

-¿Entonces podré llevar ya pronto una pistola?

-Eso depende de ti. Debes de acostumbrarte, al fin de cuentas te falta un dedo, pero pronto volverás a llevar vida normal.

-Gracias Doctora.-Sam sonrió y salió de su tienda de campaña.

Por la mañana, después de que todos se marcharán, había montado un par de tiendas de campaña, que Sam llevaba en su mochila. Una era para la consulta de la Doctora y todos sus artilugios, mientras que la otra era para el asiático, él seguía enfermo, y nadie quería acercarse. Los demás dormian en el autobús, pero pocos se quedaban dentro. A los mayores les gustaba salir a tomar el aire y a las mujeres que se habían quedado, cotillear.

-¿Cómo es que llevabas dos tiendas de campaña en la mochila?-Le preguntó Lily a Sam, una vez dentro del autobús.

-Eran para mi y mi chica, Ana. Ella…No consiguió sobrevivir.

-¿Cómo lograste encontrarte con Tara? Aquí nadie te conoce, ni yo tampoco…-Parecía confusa. Su hermana no le había contado nada de aquel hombre.

-Supongo que tendré que contarlo.-Rió.-Nosotros vivíamos juntos en una casa, cuando aparecieron un hombre y una mujer, y nos hablaron de ese lugar…la prisión. Nos prometieron que si les ayudábamos a buscar medicamentos nos dejarían quedarnos con ellos. Nos dieron una pistola a cada uno y este reloj.-Dijo, señalando su muñeca.-Me separé de Ana, para abarcar más camino, pero lo único que logre fue separarme de ella para siempre.-Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.-Tuve problemas con los caminantes, y llegué más tarde al punto de reunión. Lo único que encontré fue el cuerpo de ella, siendo devorado por esos monstruos. Seguí el rastró del coche y llegué hasta donde estaba tu hermana.-Sam parecía derrumbado, hasta ahora solo le había visto como un chico alegre y feliz, que vivía sin miedo a nada, pero era solo un escudo para ocultar su dolor. Ella también había sufrido mucho.-Siento haberte aburrido con mi historia.-Sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.-Tenemos que seguir ayudando a los demás, Eileen no puede hacerlo todo sola.

Lily le agarró del brazo y le paró en secó.

-¿Tú porque luchas?-Dijo, también con lágrimas en los ojos.-Yo he perdido a mi padre, a mi hombre, a mi hija. Sin embargo aún tengo a mi hermana, pero no tengo la energía que tu tienes. No hay una noche que no quiera colgarme de un arbol y acabar con este sufrimiento. Aún no lo he hecho por Tara, solo por ella. Tu no tienes nada…¿Por qué sigues luchando?

-Porque siempre encuentro alguien por el que luchar.

* * *

-Llevamos más de siete horas caminando, y aún no hemos visto nada más que árboles y más árboles, ¿acaso nos hemos perdido?- El calvo tenía razón, llevaban más tiempo del previsto caminando y aún no habían encontrado el supermercado, solo árboles. Ni si quiera caminantes. Ellos también les habían abandonado.

-¿Qué es eso de allí?-Dijo Alice, apuntando con el dedo hacía el cielo.-Parece un helicóptero, pero no se mueve. Harold, súbeme a tu espalda.

-Si claro, Harold esta viejo y gordo para eso.-Dijo el hombretón, que con la espesa barba y su gran tamaño podía ser perfectamente confundido con un simple oso.-Súbete a un arbol.

-Ya te subo yo, Alice.-Dijo Tara, que se agachó para que la muchacha se le subiera a la espalda.-Y bien, ¿que ves?

-Ese es nuestro lugar, pero creo que esto ha sido para nada.-Dijo ella, algo decepcionada.-Parece que en el techo había montado un campamento, incluso hay un helicóptero en el techo, pero esta lleno de caminantes.

-¿Y debajo?-Preguntó Tara.

-Parece despejado, pero el techo esta lleno de esos, no es seguro.

-¿Alguna vez has visto a uno de esos saltar? Son tan inútiles que no saben ni hacer eso.-Dijo Harold, con una sonrisa en la boca.-Entramos, cogemos lo que queramos y nos marchamos, no subiremos al tejado si no es necesario.

-Jeannette dijo que…

-Jeannette es una puta negra que se cree que esta al mando porque los de la prisión confiaban en ella. Quien realmente mueve los hilos entre esta gente es McLeod y Rowan, ahora que ni Daryl ni los demás están, la opinión de Jeannette importa tanto como la vuestra.-Dijo, señalando a Tara.- Y no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a esas dos mujeres, porque puede que una noche me vaya a la cama y ya no despierte. Si no quieres enfadarlas, tenemos que volver con las mochilas a reventar.

Tara miró incrédula a Alice, que asistió y siguió a su compañero.

-Que dios nos pille confesados.-Pensó.

* * *

La noche se acercaba al campamento, y solo había aparecido un grupo. Ya hacía ocho horas de que se habían dividido y la luna no tardaría en llegar. El grupo de Rowan y Gabe había llegado hacía menos de dos horas, y había sido un éxito.

-Hemos llenado más botellas que las que habíamos llevado.-Dijo la chica satisfecha.- Un total de doce, llenas de combustible; tenemos para varios viajes hacía Columbus. Además de la gasolina hemos traído revistas, mecheros, juguetes para el hijo de Eileen e incluso algo de comida.-Todos aplaudieron.

-Y no gastamos ni una bala, estaba totalmente vació de caminantes.-Dijo Gabe.-Podríamos volver mañana con más gente, esa carretera es un verdadero manjar.

Lily se acercó para felicitar personalmente a Rowan.

-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo.-Dijo desde lejos, mientras se acercaba cojeando hacía la morena, la pierna aún no estaba del todo curada y le dificultaba caminar.-¿Cómo que te quedaste en el autobús con los mayores?

-Estábamos enfermos.-Dijo ella, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues yo te veo perfectamente, igual que a Gabe y los demás.

-En este mundo, el bueno es devorado, mientras que los demás seguimos viviendo. Simplemente decidimos no luchar, eso es todo, tosimos un par de veces y nos sentamos en los asientos de los niños.-Bostezó.-No pienses mal, algunos si que estaban enfermos, como Jeannette o Alice, también Eileen…

Lily se alejó preocupada, sin mirar atrás. Si habían sido capaces de eso por sobrevivir, no sabía que podían hacer más. Caminó hasta la tienda de campaña de Gleen, donde se arrodillo para ver como estaba. Seguía dormido, hablando en sueños. Ya no tenía fiebre. Según la Doctora, ya no corría ningún peligro.

-No me ha gustado tu manera de hablar a Rowan.-Dijo una voz desde la entrada. Lily giró la cabeza y se encontró con la cara arrugada de McLeod.-Creo que aquí todos hemos hecho cosas erróneas, no crees Lily, ¿o tampoco es ese tu nombre?-Quiso responder, pero no le dio tiempo.-Sé en que bando luchaste, vi como disparabas en el pecho a Tyresse, pero tranquila, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. ¿Amigas?

-Lo hice por...

-Tu hermana y ese chico rubio, si. Todos los débiles teneis alguien por el que luchar. Aunque tu pierna es un problema, mañana la Doctora te dirá que ya puedes caminar, y te mandaremos ha hacer un viaje. Nada peligroso, tranquila niña, solo un pequeño favor.

-Aún no camino del to…

-No volverás a caminar si te resistes.-Interrumpió la señora de tercera edad.-Como he dicho, no tendrás ni que caminar. Cojeras un coche e irás hacía la prisión. Sola. Quiero que traigas el cuerpo de ese monstruo, el Gobernador. Imagino que ya lo habrán devorado, si ha muerto claro. Si ha sido devorado, traedme su parche. Sino, matalo y traelo aquí.

-Jeannette me dijo que…

-Esa zorra negra debe de estar muerta en estos instantes. Se podría decir que el chico alto, Jose, me debía un favor. Come algo antes de marchar, mi niña, que partirás antes que amanezca. Te he hecho un plano, para que no te pierdas, y llegues a tu destino pronto, cuanto antes vuelvas, antes podrás ver a tu hermana y ese amigo tuyo, Sam.

-¿Qué planeáis?

-¿Yo? Si solo soy una vieja abuela que quiere vivir, como todos. Una vez escuché a un buen hombre decir unas palabras que lo son todo en esta vida.

O mueres y matas. O matas y mueres. Y yo, cielo, os pienso enterrar a todos.

* * *

**Aqui concluye el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Los problemas han llegado para nuestra gente, se descubren muchas cosas y ya tenemos las bases de la primera temporada. Decir que a partir de ahora los capítulos serán así de largos.**

**Espero que todo haya sido de vuestro agardo y espero vuestros reviews!**

**Mencion especial a Hotarubi y Acuinipuini.**


	5. Dos Pensamientos, un mismo Objetivo

_**Tara**_

-Deberíamos volver.-Dijo Tara, sin apartar la vista de los caminantes, eran docenas, unos cincuenta si no fallaban sus cálculos, todos alrededor del supermercado, tirados por el suelo casi inertes.-¿Están muertos?-Había preguntado Alice al ver el primero, pero Harold había sido tajante entonces.-Todos están muertos.¿Te van a morder? Si no te acercas mucho, ni haces ruido, no. Llevan meses sin comer, están débiles, pero cualquier estímulo les hará levantarse…

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste?-Dijo el gordo en voz baja, casi un susurro, hablar en medio de los zombies era como hablar de homosexualidad en la iglesia.-Alisha.-Pensó. Harold siguió hablando.-¿Acaso quieres enfadar a las arpías?

-Más razón para volver. Hablas demasiado mal de Rowan y las demás…Estoy empezando a preocuparme por mi hermana.

-Deberías.

-¿Si son tan malvadas, porque no las abandonáis y punto? Rowan podría oponer resistencia…Pero tanto Coleman como McLeod son solo viejas. Entre los tres y mi hermana podríamos acabar con tanto miedo…Sam también podría ayudar y…

-¡Cállate!-Gritó esta vez Harold, sin recordar donde se encontraban.

Giraron la cabeza, miraron a todos lados, pero por suerte, solo dos caminantes hicieron el amago de levantarse.

-Ni una puta palabra, ¿entendido?-Dijo el hombre serio, sacando el bate de su mochila.-Y ahora vamos a acabar con esto.

A escasos metros se encontraba la puerta del supermercado, era de cristal, pero hacía tiempo que este estaba roto, incluso la vegetación había empezado a devorar lo que antes había sido cemento, creando grietas desde donde las raíces de los árboles sacaban la cabeza.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Comprendió. ¿Tres años? O quizás menos, lo único claro era que la naturaleza volvía a mandar sobre la Tierra, y sin la explotación de los bosques ni la contaminación de la civilización, pronto su planeta volvería a su esplendor.

Piso los cristales del suelo y junto a sus compañeros, entraron en la tienda, solo con la iluminación que les proporcionaba las velas que se habían llevado del campamento.

-Ya sabéis lo que toca.-Harold abrió su mochila y comenzó a llenarla con chicles y patatas de bolsa.-Hay que coger todo lo que sea útil. Todo. Y cuidado con los caminantes, no piséis a uno y lo despertéis, o moriremos todos.

El gordo siguió su camino por el pasillo del centro, mientras que Alice iba por el de la izquierda. A Tara le tocó el de la derecha, que consistía básicamente en bebidas y alimentos frescos, que ya estaban incomestibles, por lo que solo pudo llenar dos de las tres bolsas, con toda la bebida que pudo.

Un suave viento golpeó en la cara de Tara, apagando la vela que tenía en su mano, dejándola a oscuras entre caminantes.

-Mierda.-Pensó, al tiempo que buscaba en sus bolsillos un mechero o algo que pudiera usar para encender de nuevo la vela. Nada.

Comenzó a caminar hacía atrás, con paso torpe y desorientado, por donde había pasado, pero perdió el equilibrio al tercer paso entre la oscuridad, y se cayó hacía la derecha, golpeando una estantería. ¿O era la izquierda? Todo parecía haberse vuelto del revés entre la oscuridad que teñía sus ojos. No podía gritar, ni tampoco moverse, la estantería le había caído encima sobre la espalda. Y el sonido de la madera al tocar el suelo había despertado a los caminantes; no los veía, no los olía, pero el tintineo de los dientes al chocar y el sonido producido por la pegajosa piel de los muertos la avisaban de que su final estaba cerca. Giró la cabeza de lado a lado, e intento levantar el pesado mueble, pero todo era inútil. Y un rugido sonó encima de ella.

Levantó la cabeza, pero seguía viendo la noche, la oscuridad.

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de la muerte.

* * *

**_ Sam_**

La suave brisa invernal acechaba al campamento que habían montado alrededor del autobús. Junto a la pequeña hoguera, los abuelos y abuelas cantaban canciones olvidadas, las mujeres hablaban entre carcajadas, y los dos hombres, borrachos, peleaban por decidir quien se acostaría con Rowan antes.

Pese estar al borde del invierno, y en medio de la muerte, el pequeño grupo parecía haber olvidado todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Había sido un gran día, dos de los tres grupos habían vuelto sanos, y con grandes noticias. Primero habían sido Gabe y Rowan, con suficiente combustible para hacer varios viajes, y luego Jeannette y Jose, con noticias aún mejores.

-Vació.-Con solo una palabra, la afro americana había definido la carretera por la que debían de viajar con el autobús.-Muy pocos caminantes, una docena en kilómetros, el problema son los coches, la autopista esta bastante llena de coches y furgonetas abandonados, que impiden el paso. Deberíamos ir mañana a abrir el camino y así darle tiempo a los demás a volver.

Los dos hombres se habían ofrecido, también Rowan.

Pero Sam seguía pensando en Tara, ella seguía sin dar señales de vida. Y su hermana tampoco. Desde su conversación, solo había visto a la joven deambular por el campamento, sin rumbo aparente, tampoco había probado bocado, y se había marchado a descansar cuando aún no había anochecido del todo.

Algo le olía mal.

-¡Sam!-Gritó una voz a lo lejos.-Únete a nosotras, ven.-La voz era de Eileen, que con un gesto con la mano derecha, invitó al rubio a unirse a ellas.

Saltó de encima del autobús y camino hacía donde se encontraban las chicas. Estaba la Doctora Stevens, que sin la bata blanca, parecía algo más delgada, a su lado tenía a Rowan, con el pelo moreno suelto, y con una ropa algo ajustada, que dejaba ver sus cuervas. Era muy bonita. Finalmente estaban Jeannette, vestida con un camisón blanco y Eileen, con su hijo entre los brazos.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-Preguntó a la chica rubia.

- Pronto hará 2 años.-Sonrió.-Ya dice algunas palabras, y ya ha dejado la leche materna. Es una guerrera.-Dijo levantando a su niña sobre su cabeza. La niña comenzó a reír y Eileen le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-Sonrió.

-Es preciosa. ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Aún no tiene nombre.-Dijo, algo entristecida.-Mi marido no quería ponerle nombre hasta que fuera lo suficiente mayor por si…-El rostro cálido y alegre de Eileen se fue esfumando.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Sam, colocándole un brazo sobre el hombro.-Tranquila, no le pasará nada.

La chica le sonrió y Sam se dirigió a las demás.

-¿Y de que hablabais?

- De nuestro pasado.-Dijo la Doctora.-De cómo era nuestra vida antes de toda esta mierda.

- Yo era policía en mi pueblo.- Comentó Rowan.- Mi padre era el jefe, lo acaban de asignar a ese puesto cuando todo empezó. Llevamos a toda la gente del pueblo a la comisaría y los encerramos allí, esperando para actuar, lo teníamos todo bajo control, y yo y un par de hombres salimos a limpiar las calles, pero alguien de los que estaban en la comisaría estaba infectado. Nadie lo sabía. Cuando volvimos, todos, incluido mi padre, eran zombies. Los dejamos encerrados y los tres empezamos a viajar por el bosque, hasta que encontramos Woodbury.

-Siento lo de tu padre.-Dijo Sam, colocando su mano sobre la de Rowan.-Seguro que era un buen hombre.

-Gracias.-Dijo ella sonriendo. Sus dientes eran blancos como la nieve que pronto llegaría a los bosques de Atlanta.-Bueno, me toca a mi, ¿no? Por donde empezar…Cuando empezó esto, estaba en la universidad, y se podría decir que hasta hace poco no he sabido lo que realmente había aquí fuera. Mi universidad fue uno de los refugios que el ejército utilizó para refugiar a la gente, estábamos protegidos, bien alimentados, y sin riesgos. Era perfecto. Conocí a una chica, Ana, ella…fue mi pareja durante todo este tiempo. Era una estudiante de intercambio, con la que casi no había tenido contacto durante el curso, pero con todo esto del Apocalipsis empezamos hablar…Y surgió. El problema llegó con las Gracias Verdes.

-¿Quiénes?-Quiso saber la Doctora.- ¿Quiénes son las Gracias Verdes?

- Un grupo de gente que, podríamos decir, no le gusta los métodos del ejército, y se niegan a seguir sus órdenes. Cuando me encontraba entre el ejercito, mataban más Insectos que Caminantes. Los ''Insectos'' son la gente de las Gracias Verdes, en el ejercito les llamaban Cucarachas o Termitas, decían que se alimentaban de insectos y que dormían en hormigueros gigantes que producían con su propia mierda. Necesitaban más gente para hacer frente a las Gracias Verdes, y decidieron darle un arma a todos los del refugio. Mis amigos, Ana y yo decidimos escapar, no estábamos de acuerdo con matar a gente viva habiendo muertos por las calles, pero solo ella y yo logramos escapar, los demás fueron masacrados por el ejercito.-De repente todos sus recuerdos volvieron a Sam de repente, e hizo lo que pudo para contener las lágrimas.- Ella y yo logramos encontrar un refugio después de meses en el bosque y…

-¡Caminantes!-Sollozó una mujer de alta edad. Las chicas y Sam giraron sus cabezas hacía la gran hoguera, donde los más mayores gritaban y corrían tan rápido como podían. Tras sus pasos aparecieron tres caminantes, que con paso lento y torpe, asechaban a los abuelos.

-Yo me encargo.-Dijo Sam sacando del bolsillo la pistola.

-No.-Dijo Rowan colocando su mano sobre la pistola. Se adelantó al rubio y se acercó al primero de los walkers, al que derribó de un puñetazo, se le acercó un segundo al que agarró del cuello y con el puñal le atravesó la cabeza. El último de los tres caminantes se acercó a ella, pero sin éxito, siendo atravesado también por Rowan. Finalmente remató al que aún yacía en el suelo.

-Rowan parece fuerte.-Dijo Sam.

-Sí, y lo es más.-Dijo Eileen asombrada.

-Ella es como Gabe o Jose, sabe cazar y matar.-Apuntó la Doctora.-Si tuviera polla sería perfecta.

Las tres chicas rieron y Sam esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Alice**_

El supermercado estaba peor de lo esperado. En cada esquina un caminante acurrucado en el suelo, casi sin aliento, ni movimientos. Pero cualquier paso en falso no despertaría a uno, sino a todos. Alice sacó la pistola y la recargó. Cuando Tara se separó de ellos, por el pasillo de la derecha, ella hizo el amago de marchar por el de la izquierda, pero pronto se reunió con Harold.

-¿Crees que es de confianza?-Había dicho al reencontrarse con el hombre.-Digo Tara, parece inteligente, pero…

-No lo sabemos ninguno de los dos.-Suspiró.-Pero no parece de la gente de nuestro…''tipo'', ya me entiendes.

-Perdona.-Alice se sintió ofendida por las palabras de Harold.-Será de tu tipo. Yo estaba enferma.

-¿A caso eso te hace menos cobarde que nosotros? Solo somos personas que queremos vivir, y haremos lo que haga falta para cumplir nuestro objetivo.-Harold le sonrió.-Y ahora sigamos con esto.

-¿Y si ella no acepta nuestras maneras? Ya me entiendes, como somos…

-McLeod se encargará de ella si es así. Ya lo intentó hacer en la prisión. Si no hubiera sido por el Gobernador y esa asquerosa enfermedad ahora sería nuestra. Puedes estar tranquila, Alice, a mi lado, al lado de McLeod, Rowan y los demás, nunca perderás.

El hombretón agarró con fuerza a Alice y la llevó hacía su boca, pero antes de que Harold logrará sus labios, un fuerte aire apagó las velas de la pareja.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Alice sin soltarse de los brazos de Harold.

-¡Viene de allá arriba!-Harold indicó con el dedo un gran agujero en el techo, por el que salía un hilo de luz provocado por la luna.-Fíjate, donde la luz, parece que un helicóptero es el que esta creando tanto viento. ¿Lo ves?

-¡Debemos salir de aquí, o el sonido los despertará. ¿Dónde estará Tara?-Las palabras salían débiles de la boca de la pareja, que se comunicaban casi a oscuras.

La oscuridad se acabó cuando Harold encendió una linterna, que iluminaba menos que las velas, pero al menos les permitía verse las caras.

-Debemos de salir de aquí sin hacer el menor de…

Y el sonido de la madera al tocar el suelo interrumpió a Harold

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Gritó Alice, sin temor a despertar a los walkers.

-Imagino que Tara, y ahora corre.-Harold comenzó a caminar, pero un caminante, que yacía en el suelo, le agarró la pierna.-¡Mierda!-Gritó. Sacó la pistola con dificultades y disparo tres balas contra el caminante, hasta acertar en la cabeza.

-Debemos ayudar a Tara.-Dijo sin quitar la vista del hombre. La arma la llevaba en la mano derecha, preparada para disparar.

-¿Estás loca? Moriremos.-Golpeó a otro caminante que ya estaba de pie con el bate y luego remató a otros dos con las balas.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta, pero Alice no se frenó y siguió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿No te acuerdas de nuestro lema?-Harold la seguía desde detrás, maldiciéndola por dentro.- Tu misma lo dijiste, no confías en ella. Maldita seas Alice, nos matarán a todos.

-¡Te dije que no soy como vosotros! Y no pienso abandonar a alguien inocente por miedo a morir yo.

Alice dejo de oír los pasos de Harold a su espalda.-Ha huido.-Comprendió.-Siempre huyen.

Al final del pasillo encontró a la mujer tendida en el suelo, debajo de una gran estantería, y sobre ella un walker.

-¿Se la esta comiendo? He llegado tarde.-Se dijo así misma, mientras se acercaba con paso lento para ver de cerca la escena.

-Ayúdame por favor.-Dijo Tara, debajo de la estantería. Sobre ella se encontraba el walker, que golpeaba la madera de la estantería para lograr romperla y hacerse un festín.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo, feliz, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar debajo de una estantería y un caminante. Sácame de aquí, por favor.

Alice disparó al caminante y intentó levantar la estantería sin éxito.

-Es demasiado pesada y no puedo levan…

-¡Atrás!-Grito Tara.

Un walker saltó sobre Alice y empezó a luchar contra ella. Los dos se debatieron hasta que el walker dirigió su mirada al hombro, y lanzó un mordisco a este, mordiendo el aire gracias al movimiento de ella. Consiguió separarse del walker pero otro salió de entre las sombras y la agarró por detrás, haciendo que la linterna cayera al suelo y volviera a reinar la oscuridad.

Intentó coger la pistola del bolsillo pero tenía las manos ocupadas con los dos caminantes. Estuvo a punto de rendirse y dejarse morder cuando un disparo hizo que el de su espalda dejara de combatir con ella. El otro cayó pocos segundos después.

Al recoger la linterna del suelo y recogerla vio la cara arrugada y redonda de Harold, sonriente, con la pistola en la mano.

El gordo levantó con su ayuda la estantería y por fin los tres estaban preparados para escapar

* * *

**Acá acaba otro capítulo, este aún más largo que los demás. ¿Que decir? Primeramente, este es el capítulo clave por toda la información que se da. Segundo, espero que se haya entendido lo que le pasa a Tara. Choca contra un estante, pero de esos que tienen como un fondo máximo, por lo que el walker esta encima de este fondo, que esta dilimitado por madera, que es donde esta éste golpeando. **

**Además, he usado diferentes momentos de la cronología para este capítulo. En vez de hacer el de Alice y Tara a la vez, he decidido poner en medio el de Sam para darle más emoción a la historia. Puedo entender que el de Sam haya sido algo ''soso'' en comparación con la trama en el supermercado, pero es de más importancia, se da MUCHA información.**

**Finalmente, dar gracias a los que habeis llegado hasta aqui, y en especial a Hotarubi. Un saludo a todos!**


End file.
